


Gently, Gently

by eyepatchempress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyepatchempress/pseuds/eyepatchempress
Summary: Fareeha goes to a party and she gets to bring a plus-one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this a couple of weeks ago, but life got the best of me ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The humidity was the real downside of the Watchpoint in Gibraltar. Even inside the base with the air conditioning the humidity was oppressive, for the lack of a better word.

Both of you could agree that it felt as if you were being pressed down onto the bed by some external force and neither of you felt like trying to resist it, for the time being. In a haze you looked at the ceiling or rather past it, as you weren't focusing on it at all.

"Do you have anything nice to wear?" Fareeha was laying beside you, her head resting on your chest below your shoulder. Her hair was mussed, partially due to the humidity, but you knew it was mainly last night that had been the issue.

"You don't like this?" You grabbed a handful of the the worn and baggy shirt you were wearing, and shook it, like you had to remind her what you were wearing. The stretched out and beat up shirt hung off your shoulders in the best possible way, and you were wearing very little else.

"I think it looks lovely on you," she tilted her head back to look up at you, "but not very appropriate."

"Well who do I have to be appropriate for? Certainly not you," you said, before giving her a wink.

"Shush now," she said, and closed her eyes. Even Fareeha couldn't be bothered to make an effort with the humidity as high as it was. All she could do was lie there, breathing measured breaths, like she was working on staying alive. "Do you have something nice or not?"

"Actually, I don't know," you said with a sigh, "I guess I'd have to check." You tried to think of what clothing was in your closet, but you couldn't think of anything other than the standard clothing that had been given to you by Overwatch. You remembered having a bag with you when you had arrived, but again, you couldn't think of a single item that you had brought with you. But knowing how you had been before you had joined Overwatch, you likely hadn't brought anything practical.

"Well let me know," Fareeha said, sitting up from the bed. As much as the weather bothered you, you hadn't minded Fareeha laying on top of you, even if both of you were still sweaty from last night.

Fareeha took the first shower and when you finished yours, she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was idly running a comb through her hair, which was already half dry thanks to the heat.

"Before Overwatch was recalled, I used to work for Helix Securities," she explained, running the knots out of the last few strands of hair. "A group that hired us a few months before I left is having a party to thank us for the job."

You shot her a puzzled look as you began to brush your own hair, quickly pulling the brush through your hair, and then into a ponytail. You didn't pay as much attention to your hair as Fareeha, and you knew you would regret it later.

"It was a rough week," she said, shrugging. Evidently finished with her hair, she set her comb down beside her on the bed.

"But you don't work for Helix Securities anymore, why would you go?"

"Because I will get leave off of the base," she said, holding up a single finger. "And because I am allowed a guest," she added, and a second finger rose up to meet the first.

Fareeha taking leave off base for any major stretch of time was unusual, but you knew if she was willing to do it then she would have gone over a half dozen risk assessments. She was nothing if not thorough.

"A guest? That's nice." You gave her a cheesy smile. "Who are you going to take?"

"Well, I will give you a hint," she said, rising up from the bed. She stopped in front of you and planted a light kiss on your cheek.

"I'll check my closet," you said, wrapping your arms around her neck. You pulled her towards you, nice and close.

"Thank you," she said, "but for now, we still have to go to breakfast."

With a dramatic sigh, you unwound yourself from around her and the two of you made your way to the cafeteria.

After breakfast you checked your closet, and by some miracle, you had brought a dress with you when you first arrived. It was a simple black dress, but you would have been lying if you said you didn't look great in it. You folded the dress over your arm and took it to Fareeha's room, where you set it reverently in her suitcase.

\---

The weather in France was nicer than you expected this time of year, especially on the northern coast. When the plane had landed, a low hanging fog was blanketing the city, just weak enough that the plane could land without any issues. But as the sun rose, it disappeared without a trace, leaving a clear view of the lush countryside.

The landscape barely made up for the hotel you were staying at, however. The mere mention of France had conjured up ideas of sprawling manors and gardens in your head. The room Fareeha and you were sharing was anything but; it was a single room with a single bed, and there wasn't an ounce of silk or gold leaf to be seen, unfortunately.

Fareeha set the small suitcase by the foot of the bed and appraised the room.

"Mon dieu," you lamented, placing a hand over your heart. The room was perfectly fine for a hotel, but it was definitely just a hotel room.

"You will have plenty of time to complain later," she chuckled, "but we need to get ready right now."

You leaned to look past her and out the window, and judging from the sky alone it was much later than you would have guessed. Small passing lights lit the sky and you couldn't tell if they were stars or planes.

You weren’t rushing, but you weren’t exactly laid back either,as you opened the suitcase and took out your dress. You moved into the bathroom and Fareeha stayed in the main room, and you got changed in record time. There was no stifling heat in France and your body felt normal again. It was beautifully refreshing, and while you couldn't speak for Fareeha, you felt more alive than you had been in weeks.

You stepped out of the bathroom backwards, holding your dress in place with your right hand.

"Do you mind?" You asked her, and before you could react she had already pulled the zipper up. She did it without any hassle or fumbling around, as precise as ever. And of course, she continued to be precise as her hands roamed from your back to your front, smoothing the fabric of your dress as they went.

"You are stunning," she spoke into your ear. She rubbed above your hip with a strong grip, her carefully rounded nails slightly grating against the fabric. She had painted her nails the night before you left for France, the perfect gold tone to complement the ornament in her hair. Had she painted them because you had mentioned that you liked before? No, most likely she hadn't, but you appreciated it nonetheless.

"I thought we were running a little late," you said, grinning. Fareeha let out a quiet laugh, then shushed you.

When she let go of you, you turned around and barely managed not to let out a small gasp. No matter how well you cleaned up, Fareeha was the stunning one by far.

"Fareeha," you said, resting a hand on her cheek. Her pitch black hair rustled as she moved her head to rest in your hand.

"I thought we were running late," she teased, smiling. "Let's go."

\---

By no one's definition was the "party" a party, and you could safely say that Helix Securities did not know how to throw a party. A party didn't have an itinerary handed out at the door, and it didn't have a PowerPoint presentation.

This was definitely a conference.

A conference with mediocre food that wasn’t hot enough to enjoy, but wasn't cold enough to complain about, and with presentations that were wasting the night away. The conference could have been held anywhere in the world, in any reception hall or trade center, but this conference was being held in France, a country that wanted to enjoy.

As the man at the front of the room finished his presentation on various types of missiles, another man who looked nearly identical, walked up across the stage to replace him.

"Did you know this was a conference?" You were as bored as Fareeha looked, or as a matter of fact, anyone in the room looked. She shook her head and looked back up at the stage. The new man at the podium loaded up a PowerPoint detailing procedures for undertaking operations in the rain.

"It's only eleven," she said. And with that, a sort of unspoken agreement formed where Fareeha and you slipped away from the conference and into the restaurant of the hotel. The hotel bar was blatant highway robbery, but you forked over the money regardless. The complementary half a glass of champagne from the beginning of the conference wasn't nearly enough.

\---

Back in the hotel room, you stood by the open window as Fareeha worked on opening the wine bottle. While the both of you were wearing your dresses, your shoes had come off much earlier. As you had left the elevator onto your floor they had made their way into your hands for you to carry them as you padded down the carpeted hallway as if it were grass. You didn't stop and think about who or what had been on the carpet, it just happened; it felt completely natural.

"I am sorry about tonight," Fareeha said, twisting the corkscrew down into the cork. "I cannot believe we wasted the night like this."

"Fareeha," you said, "time with you is never wasted." There was a gentle breeze coming off of the ocean that you couldn't see that chilled the room down. This late at night, it was as cold as it was going to get and it was the perfect temperature. But then again, anything cooler than it had been in Gibraltar would be perfect.

The layered sheer curtains moved lazily with the breeze as you pulled them closed. You stepped away from the window, the breeze from outside against your back, and took a small glass of wine from Fareeha. And so the two of you talked further into the night, and the bottle was empty before either of you knew it.

"I'm very glad you came with me tonight," Fareeha said abruptly, as her golden tipped hand landed on your thigh. The perfectly filed nails tapped against your skin as if they were saying "hello, nice to meet you". They tapped a smooth rhythm that you didn't know, but seemed familiar.

"And I'm very glad that you brought me along tonight," you replied. You turned on the bed, moving your legs just a little closer to her than they had been before. Slowly, Fareeha drifted on top of you. Her hands roamed across both your skin and fabric alike. Her hands reached her destination as she unzipped your dress as smoothly as she had zipped it, and slipped you out of it. You felt like a snake shedding its old and worn skin, and you instantly felt more comfortable. Whether it was being free from the dress or being closer to Fareeha, you couldn't say.

Then, you brought her into your arms and with your head resting in her shoulder, and you unzipped her dress. You wish you could have done it was carefully as she had but instead your hands were desperate and needy as they tugged on the zipper.

"I did it for you," she murmured, as you pulled her out of her dress. "My nails."

"Thank you," you purred. "I noticed, you know."

You peeled away the last of your clothes and finally, you felt free. Your body moved of its own accord, reaching out to bring your girlfriend closer to you than before. Fareeha let out a soft breath as you left a deep coloured mark on her neck, and you wouldn't even consider that it was too high up until the next morning when she would complain that her mother might see it.

Your hands found themselves all across her body, just roaming as she encouraged you, until they settled comfortably. A single finger slid up inside of her carefully, testing the waters. Fareeha felt perfect around you and you were dying to get even closer to her.

You drew back your hand and moved back inside her again, but with another finger followed the first. Your hands felt uncontrollably shaky and you didn't know if it was the wine or excitement, but it didn't matter either way.

"Are you alright?" you asked, and Fareeha growled a guttural sound, which you knew meant that couldn't stop even if your life depended on it. You curled your fingers and her legs tensed up and stretched out down the bed. While it was adorable how she tried to hide or resist what you were doing to here, it was downright unbelievable that it was you doing this to her, that you had the unbelievable privilege of being with her.

Your nose rubbed against her most sensitive parts, just reminding her that you were there, before you tilted your head up and you let your mouth take over the job. The edges of Fareeha's nails teased your scalp as she tensed. Oh, that’s fantastic. You would have to mention that to her next time. She let out a stifled moan as she came, rolling against your face. She had held the hand that wasn't running through your hair over her mouth, desperate not to alert whoever was sleeping in the room next door. Although you weren't sure that you would have been that conscious of your surroundings, that's who Fareeha was, and that's part of what made you love her.

You crawled up the bed, to get closer to her, and flopped down beside her on the bed. And with a tired arm, Fareeha pulled you closer to her, and your limbs intertwined as the two of you gently, gently fell into an exhausted and well deserved rest.

You couldn't have planned a better night even if you tried.


End file.
